Super Mario 64 Adventures: Episode 3 - Going to a Familiar Place
Episode 3 - Going to a Familiar Place is the third episode of SM64 Adventures. This episode introduced the concept of dimensions minimally by bringing the characters to the Star Road dimension. Events Pink and Jinda are playing SM64 Multiplayer (1.1), as Akin shuts off their power, wishing for them to move around. Pink says running around an SM64 area is what everyone's seen already, but Akin mentions Super Mario Star Road as a place they could go. Jinda doesn't know what that is as Akin explains. Pink mentions it sounds familiar, as they plan to go, with Akin not following for an unknown reason. The 2 heroes, Jinda and Pink, get to Star Road the way the world was connected, via cannon across the dimensional cycle. They get to Star Road, with Jinda's color code becoming majorly corrupted, until Pink fixes it. They have a small thinking moment, before Pink references her adventure in the Fourth Dimension, which Jinda doesn't understand. They then run inside, up to the Star Road, as they see the place how it is. They have a small talk, before going into a level before leaving. They go into Colossal Candy Clutter, both acting random until Akin shows up, again with a stuffed up CC. Pink mentions a video she made to counter the issues of the -20 code problems as they have a small argument then discuss things before going home. Pink mentions that someday she should take them to the "special dimension." They both end up curious, as she tells them to learn the -20 trick by themselves, which both of them find daunting, as they spaz in frustration, ending the video. Random moment Pink has a laptop, which ends up trolling her with internet several times in the timespan of a few minutes, to the point where she throws it out the window into the slide area, where it is broken. Characters *Pinkolol16 *Jinda *Akin *Bluekik14 (mentioned by Akin in beginning) *Lakitu (outtakes only) Trivia *SM64 Multiplayer in the beginning is controlled by Pink only, making it seem like they had a rivalry by making Mario jump off the other one in a mock disguise due to filming issues. The hud says 0 stars also. This is an error, in the continuity of the video, they are up to Big Boos Haunt, having cleared all 4 levels before of what they could have done. *This video happens after the events of Starman3's Blooper 44. This is proven by the various references placed by Pink in this video ("Yeah, well, I have been in a place like this before." "The next dimension from here but that isn't important," along with many others.). The special dimension she mentions at the end is also the Fourth Dimension. *The potential flashback moment where Akin's corrupted CC is at the castle in Star Road cartridge tilting is similar to the event in episode 1, it happened, but the heroes don't know that it did. Also the flashback moment is styled blurry instead of the regular white fade is because not only was experience lacking to make such a white fade, it fit better to not have it that way. *The laptop stuffing up in front of Pink was a reference to her real life school laptop, which does similar and/or worse things. Episode List *Previous Episode: Episode 2 *Next Episode: Episode 4 Category:SM64 Adventures